Keys to my heart
by whitefeatherchangestime
Summary: oneshot. Dark has something to tell Krad that will change life forever. this is sweet and I HAVE NOTHING TO WRITE ABOUT IT. rated T. Dark/Krad sorry deathfic.


**(Holds up banner) Told you I would write it. PRESENT FOR TOWA. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Please read and review**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

A figure dressed completely in white stood on the roof top of the Azumano art museum. On closer inspection you could spot an array of unusual features that the man leaning on the roof railing held. For one his long golden hair almost touched the floor and had a metal cross tied to the end of it, secondly his eyes were a sun-kissed gold colour and held a cold, feline indifference in them, but the most unusual of all were the pair of beautiful white wings that adorned his back. This man was very rarely seen, especially as casual as he was now, but everybody knew who he was, maybe not by name but defiantly by title. This man was none other than the Hunter, the homicidal blond that always appeared during the Phantom Thief Dark's heists, Krad. Dark complete opposite, so opposite in fact that even their names were mirror images of each other.

He turned his head fractionally, acknowledging the presence of another being, said being stepped out from the shadows, folding a pair of midnight black wings behind his back as he did so. Krad didn't need to look to know who it was, it was of course his other half, Dark Mousey. Dark walked towards the fallen angel, his deep purple hair waving in the wind slightly as he did so. When he reached Krad he wrapped his arms around the blond's waist.

Krad shivered with delight as Dark licked his neck, he turned around to look Dark in the face before wrapping his arms around the thief's neck and drawing him into a heated kiss. They stayed that way for several minuets simply tasting each other instead of their usual battle for dominance, when they finally broke apart Krad placed his head on Darks shoulder. He loved moments like this and he was sad that they only happened rarely. No one knew about them being together and it had been that way for the past 200 years except that they generations tamers Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hikari both knew but they were fine with it as long as they were allowed to be together.

Dark's grip on the blonds waist suddenly tightened causing said blond to look up, Dark wasn't looking at him he was instead staring blankly at the sky, his amethyst eyes glistening as he fought back tears. "Dark?" Krad asked a tinge of worry in his silky voice. The purple haired man made no sign that he had heard him and continued to stare at the sky. Krad was definitely worried now and just slightly annoyed at the fact that Dark was ignoring him. "Dark, look at me."

The other male complied, smiling slightly as Krad's possessive nature kicked in. His smile faded when he looked Krad in the eyes and he began crying, his tears wet the shorter mans, silky, golden hair as Dark buried his face in it. "I'm so sorry Krad."

Said man pulled back and moved Dark's face so that the thief was looking at him. "For what?" Krad asked, smiling reassuring and wiping Dark's tears away.

Dark took a deep breath before answering. "They know about us."

Krad couldn't see what was so bad about what Dark had said. "Who knows?" He asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

"The Niwa's."

Krad sighed. "Well that's not so..."

"And the Hikari's."

"...Bad." Krad's eyes widened. "The Hikari's know about this?" Dark nodding not trusting himself to speak. "How?"

The thief closed his eyes, he'd been dreading this part. "I told them."

Krad pushed away from the other man, disbelief evident in his face. "YOU WHAT?!"

Dark waved his hands in front of him franticly. "Kei got me drunk, it wasn't my fault and I'm going to pay for it anyway."

Krad paused in his attempt to kill Dark with the power of glare to give him a confused look. "You're going to pay for it?" Dark winced, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Dark how are you going to pay for it?"

Dark avoided looking at Krad when he answered. "I-I'm being sealed indefinitely. "He took a step towards the fallen angel who had frozen in shock. "K-Krad?"

The thief reached a hand out to stroke Krad's cheek but the blond batted his hand away and took a step back, staring accusingly at Dark. "Why are you being sealed? Kei hates me more than you...especially after I saved Satoshi-sama."

Once again Dark smiled despite himself, although Krad had once sided with Kei when said man started to abuse Satoshi Krad had stepped in to stop it, causing Kei to resent the hunter with a deed passion. Dark dropped the smile when he saw the look Krad was giving him, he sighed and pulled Krad into a lose hug. "Well he was going to seal you first but I wouldn't allow that, so I'm taking your place."

The blond tried to move back but Dark tightened his grip. "Why?" Krad didn't need to say anymore, that one word just about summed up everything that had happened.

"Because I love you to much."

That was what made Krad snap, he started to punch Dark's chest whilst yelling abuse. "YOU IDIOT, YOU MORON, YOU, YOU ROTTEN THIEF, I HATE YOU!" the blonds attack became 

weaker as his sobs became stronger and he had to make do with clenching the material of Darks shirt. Dark held onto his fallen angel tightly as the blond cried, Dark was the only person that Krad would cry in front of but it was still pretty rare. "If you really love me you wouldn't leave."

Dark didn't answer, he just held his light until he calmed down. Krad was certainly proud and powerful but when Dark held him he was sure that the blond would break if he held on to tightly. Dark knew why Krad was so emotionally fragile, it was all the Hikari's fault, Satoshi was the only tamer that hadn't mentally or physically tortured him, in the past his tamers had even him to self harm. The thief slipped something over Krad's head kissing his forehead as he did so. "I do love you and that's why I'm doing it."

Krad wiped away his tears and looked down at what was around his neck, it was a silver chain that held a heart shaped key. Looking back up Krad asked. "And what is this?"

Dark ran a hand down Krad's cheek smiling softly, tears slowly tracking down his cheek. "It's the key to a heart which you already own." The dark angel caught hold of Krad's hand, kissing the top of it. "My heart, it is proof that I will never truly leave you." Dark looked up still holding the blonds hand close to his face.

Krad moved his hand out of Darks grip before bringing it hard across the thief's face. The force of the slap made Darks head move to the side, his hair falling across his face, hiding his expression. Krad quickly cupped Dark's chin, he reached up and pressed their lips together.

The purple haired man could taste salt as Krad's tears spilled onto his lips. Dark looked down at the blond who closed his eyes trying to stop his tears. "I love you so much Dark." Dark smiled. Krad reopened his eyes and the thief could see a fierce determination in them. "I wish to die with you."


End file.
